Hugh (Pokémon Tales)
Hugh is a character in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. He is the main rival to Wyatt. He is the older brother to Helga. Appearance Hugh has dark blue spiky hair, wearing a red jacket with a white collar, blue pants and red shoes. He has a bag on his hip. Personality Hugh is a very serious and determined individual. He loves Pokémon, showing great affection to his own Pokémon. Upon learning of the PC system, he verbally protests the system saying that putting them in suspended animation like that is cruel to them. This stems into Pokémon trading as well. He sees trading as tossing aside weak Pokémon to make room for stronger ones. He sees each Pokémon as a "gift" to be treasured. Hugh is shown to be a powerful individual, raising the few Pokémon we've seen to high levels. His main Pokémon, Trapinch, defeated Fantina by itself. History Hugh debuts defeating Fantina, earning the Relic Badge. He sees the convention introducing the PC storage system, outraged by the idea of storing Pokémon away like money, removing them from the world without affection until desired to be chosen again. He battles Wyatt over this, and the two battle to a draw. Their conflict is left unresolved. He appeared briefly later defeating Roark, and then again in battling Ian. Pokémon With Helga Appearances Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * The New Digital Era * Digging for a Battle! * Collision With the Hero * Wilting in Strength * Power of the Trade * Lying Through Your Beak * Eggtastrophe * The First Move * Collision at Pal Park * Collision with Past Ideals * Collision with the Enemy * Vs. Claydol * Vs. Flygon * Vs. Nando * Vs. Liepard * Vs. Kidd * Vs. Crystal 1 * Vs. Crystal 2 * Vs. Android * Vs. Paul 1 * Vs. Paul 2 * Vs. Darkrai * Vs. Tobias Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Vs. Rhydon and Magmar Pokémon Tales: N * Vs. Yamask * Vs. Seven Sages Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Emboar * Vs. Meganium and Zebstrika * Vs. Simi * Vs. Hugh 1 * Vs. Hugh 2 * Vs. Cheren 1 * Vs. Cheren 2 * Vs. Gothitelle * Vs. Alakazam * Vs. Conkeldurr * Vs. Alder * Vs. Cynthia * Vs. Samurott * Vs. Cottonee * Vs. Serperior * Vs. Mienshao Achievements Badges Sinnoh League * Relic Badge (in ''The New Digital Era'') * Coal Badge (in [[Digging for a Battle!|''Digging for a Battle!]]) * Forest Badge (prior to [[Wilting in Strength|''Wilting in Strength]]) * Skull Badge (in ''Lying Through Your Beak'') * Fen Badge (prior to ''Eggtastrophe'') * at least 3 more badges (prior to ''Vs. Claydol'') Unova League * at least 8 badges (prior to ''Vs. Emboar'') Pokémon Leagues Lily of the Valley Conference * Top 32 (in ''Vs. Liepard'') Vertress Conference * Top 8 (in ''Vs. Hugh 2'') Junior World Cup * Top 16 (in Vs. Cynthia) Trivia * Hugh is 16 upon debut. As of his most recent appearance, he is 17 years old. * Hugh's personality is taken from the games and the Pokémon Adventures manga, where he is very harsh against those who mistreat Pokémon due to his experiences with Team Plasma. ** He has a similar yet different backstory here. * His persona is very similar to the core ideals of Team Valor from Pokémon Go, being more about battling than catching Pokémon. * Hugh is the rival to have the most known amount of gym badges prior to a Pokémon League competition, with 5 of his badges being known before the competition. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Unova Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters